


Little matchmaker

by Wolfsneedlove



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsneedlove/pseuds/Wolfsneedlove
Summary: You are a girl named Pawhai Soe, Your family is from Asia but immigrated to America when you were only 2. You are bffs with a girl named Aubriella Madsen, you've known her since you immigrated! Little did you know she had a crush on a special girl, and your going to go great lanths to get them together.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Little matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Aubriella is my irl bff and Pawhai is me! She let me use her and her gf for the story, and im really from Asia so I might make spelling mistakes.

Narrator pov:

***BEEP BEEP*** you woke up to the sound of your alarm clock. Still a little sleepy, you knock your clock down when trying to turn it of. You hear a yell. "PAW SOE HE GI!" (Paw Soe come here). You sleepy got out of bed and went downstairs to your mom. "Mo, ya re shi ta, a ge Sunday...."(Ma, I woke up, it is Sunday....).

Even if you said something smart, you mom sill wouldn't let you go back to sleep. Going upstairs to get ready for the day was easy, most of the time. But today you weren't feeling it, so you just threw on some jean and a shirt and headed out to the store. Before you got there tho, your car was running out of gass, so you want to the nearest gass station.

Even if the store you wantedwanted you to go to was two blocks away, you were lazy so went in the Gass station store to get stuff instead. You were expecting it to have a few customers and a cashier at the register, but you were met with a surprising sight. Your bff (Aubriella) "talking" with the popular girl in school, Emma. Emma was spinning her short (but cute) hair as Aubriella winked and walked over to you

"Pawhai you weren't supposed to see that!" Aubriella said in a whisper. Before you could say anything she dragged you out of the store by your arm, into the alley next to it.

**to be continued....**

**Author's Note:**

> So, im lazy and I made the chapter short. Also making long chapters would take to long so im righting all my chapters short


End file.
